Baby, Unwind
by WriteYouSoon
Summary: What if Ana never got pregnant, and it was just another scare? Christian Grey has always been very selective of the people around him, he's finally found the love of his life, his only love. After another scare, will Mrs. Robinson make Christian think that Anastasia has only been in it for the money? Will Ana leave because of Elena's lies?
1. The Scare

I head back to SIP a little dazed; the pregnancy scare has me in a whole other world right now. I make my way back into my office, I am greeted by Hannah. The women who canceled my appointments without telling me, the women who almost made me pregnant!

"Ana great to see you. How's your dad?" Hannah says with a welcome smile. I look up at her, and my anger melts away. I sigh and soften my expression.

"He's better, thank you. Can I see you in my office?" I say, surprisingly feeling a bit guilty. It's not like I told her to cancel my appointments, but also she was just doing her job right?

"Of course, is everything alright Ana?" She says while giving me a worried expression as she follows me into my office.

"Everything is fine. Did you cancel any appointments I had with a Dr. Greene?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, about two or three? Mostly because you were in other meetings or running late why?" She says nervously. I stare down at my fingers trying to arrange my thoughts.

"If you move any appointments will you make sure I know? I don't always check my calendar." I say slowly, with a fake conformable grin.

"Sure" Hannah says quickly. "Have I done something wrong?" She says as she looks me in the eyes. I look up at her and release a breath I hadn't noticed I've been holding.

"No, I'm just stressed with my dad being in the hospital and all" I say_**. "Also the fact that I was almost fucking pregnant because of you!"**_ I scream in my head.

"Oh okay." She says with a smile, as she leaves my office. I look down at my computer screen and see I have an email from Fifty.

**From:** Christian Grey  
**Subject:** Missing You  
**Date:** September 13, 2011 13:58  
**To:** Anastasia Grey

Mrs. Grey  
I've been back in the office for only three hours and I'm missing you already.  
Hope Ray has settled into his new room okay. Mom is going to check on him this afternoon and check up on him. I'll collect you around six this evening and we can go and see him before heading home.  
Sound good?  
Your loving husband.

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

I reread Christian's email several times trying to figure out what I'm going to say to him. I don't want to tell him by email, maybe I can just slip it in _**'oh, and by the way. I could've been pregnant.' **_I type a quick message.

**From:** Anastasia Grey  
**Subject:** Missing You  
**Date:** September 13, 2011 14:10  
**To:** Christian Grey

Sure.  
X

Anastasia Grey  
Commissioning Editor, SIP

**From:** Christian Grey  
**Subject:** Missing You  
**Date:** September 13, 2011 14:14  
**To:** Anastasia Grey

Are you okay?

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprise Holdings Inc.

I read over the email not knowing what to say. I don't even know the answer to his question, am I okay? We've been through this before and we got through it. Fifty is going to freak out. I consider just not telling him for a moment and quickly dismiss that idea; I need to get out of here. I walk out of my office and find Hannah making coffee.

"I'm going to go get some food, do you want anything?" I ask her.

"Oh no thank you." She says giving me a shy smile. I really hope my mini meltdown didn't ruin Hannah and I's friendship.

"I'll get you something anyway, we can share a sub?" I say enthusiastically with a genuine smile. I see Hannah's expression brighten instantly.

"Thank you. I'll take your calls, and meet you in your office when you get back." She says sounding like an excited school girl. I make my way out the door, I see Sawyer across the street in a café. I can't let him see me; I need to be alone to clear my head. I duck my head low and briskly walk down the street. He doesn't notice me, hopefully Christian doesn't find out about this he'd fire Sawyer. I make my way slowly to the Subway.

"You could've been pregnant. You could've been pregnant. **YOU. COULD. HAVE. BEEN. PREGANT.**" My conscious screams at me. I replay everything that has happened today, Dr. Greene, Ray. I snap back into reality as I notice the smell of sandwiches. I've reached my destination and not even noticed, you are out of it Grey. Luckily the Subway is nearly empty except for some young teens quickly chatting away, and I notice that all of them are staring at me. I uncomfortably shift and order my sub. As I pay one of the teenagers come up to me.

"Are you Anastasia Steele, I mean? Grey, by any chance?" The young teen says with an anxious grin. I look at the young girl closely, she looks innocent no danger here.

"Yes I am." I say confidently. _**"Not for long if you keep almost getting pregnant!"**_ My conscious says, I ignore her.

"NO. WAY!" The teen yells. "Guys it really is her!" The teen says as she turns to her friends. I look over her shoulder to her friends; they are smartly dressed probably high school seniors. They all come up to me and introduce themselves, they are fans of Christian.

"Mr. Grey is such and inspiration! To build such an empire at so young." Says Sarah, the girl I first spoke too. I smile broadly proud to know he's all mine.

"Yes, he is… Something." I say to all of them. They are all starry eyed I chat a bit more with them, and before I know it I am sitting down having a full on conversation with these aspiring young business tycoons. This is so… Normal. I check the time on my Blackberry holy cow _**3:45!**_ I've been here so long!

"I have to get going. It was nice to meet you all!" I say, and I'm surprisingly sad to be leaving them, to be leaving normal conversation. Once I walk out of this Subway it'll be back to Fifty shades of fucked up. They wave goodbye, and I quickly exit so I can get back to SIP before Sawyer notices that I'm gone.

As I walk into SIP, I find Hannah and we head into my office.

"You had quite a few calls while you were gone." Hannah says as she shuts the door and sits down. I automatically know that it was Christian. I haven't emailed him, or called him. He's probably worried, but I just can't talk to him yet.

"Really? From who?" I ask innocently. I take out our sub and hand Hannah her half.

"Christian Grey." She says simply as she takes a bite out of her sub. I take a bite out of mine and she begins to fill me in on the office gossip, apparently Claire has been up to no good with her man hunt. We continue talking and time flies by, by the time I know it it's time to go. I moan internally, knowing that I have to face Christian and his rage. I say goodbye to Hannah and head outside, where the Audi awaits me. Taylor gets out of to open the door for me.

"Hello Taylor." I say brightly, as I climb in not facing Christian. Almost instantly I feel surprisingly awkward.

"Ana." Taylor nods, as he shuts the door and climbs into the driver's seat. We slowly start in the direction of Escala. I can feel his eyes on me, Christian is staring at me. Maybe he's expecting me to say something, my throat goes dry. I pull out my Blackberry and begin to type a text message to Kate. I never text people, but I don't know what to do at the moment.

"Taylor, could you put on the radio please?" I ask quietly.

"Yes, Mrs. Grey." Taylor says as Adele's "Rolling in the Deep" surrounds us. I bob my head to the beat as I continue texting Kate asking her about her day. I look secretly at Christian and to my astonishment he is also on his phone. I would've thought he would at least… I don't know? Speak to me? I put away my phone and look out the window the rest of the ride.

We get home and I quickly retreat to the kitchen, because I know Mrs. Jones is here. I can't be alone with Fifty right now.

"Hello Ana, what would you like to have?" She says cautiously, obviously she can sense the tension between Christian and I.

"I'll just have a glass of wine please." I say. My inner goddess shakes her head at me. Mrs. Jones hands me a full glass, Mrs. Jones and I are on the same page certainly.

"And for you Mr. Grey?" She says smiling broadly, probably trying to lighten the mood.

"Mac and Cheese?" He says briskly. Mrs. Jones nods her head, and quickly scurries away to warm it up. I concentrate on drinking the whole glass, and not looking up at Fifty. Mrs. Jones hands Christian his food, and Christian dismisses her. Gail refills my glass and gives me a smile, then retires to her room. I down my second glass quickly. Set it down, get out of my seat and walk to the bedroom. I change into one of Fifty's shirts and head to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I splash some water on my face to calm myself down. I jump when I look back into the mirror. Christian has appeared over my shoulder in the mirror, and he is staring at me. Grey eyes piercing into my soul, his look is so intense I have to look away just to keep my wits.

"Are you going to tell me why you ignored all my calls and emails today?" He snaps. I turn to face him and I'm sort of irritated at him for snapping at me. My father is in the hospital, I could've been pregnant, my former boss is a psycho, and he's snapping at me?! I don't need this right now.

"I was busy." I say as I shrug and exit the bathroom. I hear him following me.

"You're leaving." He chokes. I spin around quickly to see a frightened pale faced Christian.

"What?! No! Christian It's just been a rough day." I say searching his face as I try to tell what he's thinking. I walk over to the bed and laydown; I pat the place next to me signaling Christian to come. I close my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose, a habit I've gotten from Christian. I feel him move onto the bed. Well, it's now or never.

"I could've been pregnant." I blurt out. He stills immediately. I squeeze my eyes shut, preparing for the worst.

"WHAT! How could you be so fucking stupid, again?!" He yells as he jumps off the bed. I open my eyes slowly.

"Your shot?!" He snarls at me as his eyes bore into me. I can't tell him about Hannah, he'll have her fired.

"I erm… Don't know?" Is all I can manage to squeak out.

"Fuck this! I swear you do this shit on purpose just when things are getting good!" He says, and his words wound me deeply, does her really think that little of me that I would purposely get knocked up on purpose? I remember something Ray told me as a kid. "If a situation is to tight, leave to unwind." That's exactly what I'll do; I'm not leaving just going out. I sit up and hop out of bed. I see Christian putting on his shoes; he's one step ahead of me. I throw on some jeans and converse and a pull over jacket. I grab my car keys and step into the foriyey, and press the elevator button. Christian immediately spins around bewildered. His mouth falls open, and drops his suit jacket. I step into the elevator and press the garage button.

"Ana!" He shouts, as he sprints towards the closing elevator.

"Don't bother." I say as the doors slide close

'Ana no! You're leaving me?!" He says as he pounds on the now closed doors. I close my eyes. Is that what I'm doing? Leaving? No. I'm coming back of course, I love him.

I run into the garage aware that Christian is probably following me. I unlock my Saab and climb in. As I wait for the garage door so lift I see Christian jump into his R8 I floor it and speed into the street. I pass three lights, I look into my mirror and see he's been caught by the first light I passed. I speed off in the direction of Kate's apartment. My eyes cloud due to the tears I've been holding in. I park in the garage of Kate's apartment, turn of the engine and sob into the steering wheel.

"Ana?" I hear from outside my car. I lift my head and squint through my tears to see no one other than Elliott Grey.


	2. The Siblings

"Ana, are you okay?" Elliot asks as he peers through the window. I wipe away my tears, and try to compose myself. I open the door and climb out of the car. This is the last thing I was expecting to do; I wanted to have girl time with Kate. Not talk to Elliot about things that are happening in Christian and I's private life.

"Hi Elliot, how are you?" I say, and force a fake smile hoping it would work and make everything seem fine. I absolutely forgot that even Elliot is a Grey man, nothing gets past Grey men.

"You're not fooling me Ana, what's wrong? Is everything with Christian alright?" He says with a concerned expression. "Come on, I'll take you inside." I'm at a loss for words; the mention of Christians name makes me begin to cry again, even harder than before. I now remember that Christian is following me, and will probably be here soon.

"N-No. I can't stay here, he'll find me." I sob as I attempt to get back into my Saab but my body is shaking so much from my sobbing, that I can barely grip the door handle.

"I'll take you to mine. You can leave your car here, to throw Christian off your scent… For now." Elliot says as he swipes my keys out of my hand. He leads me to his car, an all-white Range Rover. Elliot is defiantly the complete opposite of Fifty. I climb in and Elliot starts the ignition. Cee Lo Greens "Fuck You" blares from the speakers how apt.

"Sorry." Elliot says as he turns off his iPod.

"No, keep it on. In fact turn it up!" I yell to my surprise. He looks at me quizzically, then smiles and turns it back on. I softly hum along to it, as Elliot softly sings. Before I know it we are both singing at the top of our lungs.

"Fuck you!" We yell in unison, as the song ends I dissolve into a fit of laughter, this is way better than sulking to Kate.

We arrive at Elliot's place and we step into the elevator.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He says suddenly, I look up at him confused.

"Tell you what?" I ask, and then I remember. "Oh." I mutter, for a moment I forgot about everything that played out at Escala, the potential baby, Christian saying that I would've gotten knocked up on purpose. The elevator doors slide open, and it's like I've walked into an architect majors heaven, besides the many game systems.

"Make yourself at home; after all you are basically my sister now." He says with a bright smile. I walk into his humble abode and decide to watch some TV; it's been too long since I've actually watched television.

"Are you hungry?" Elliot calls from the kitchen that is across the room. I turn to look at Elliot who is now wearing an apron and a chef's hat. Does he cook himself?

"You cook?" I say as I put down the remote and join him in the kitchen. Which is a crisp silver themed kitchen.

"I have some help, but mostly I just go out." He reveals shyly.

"Oh no. Was he supposed to go out today? Did he have plans tonight?" I ask myself in my head. I immediately feel as if I'm a burden.

"Did you have plans tonight?" I ask quietly. "I don't want to keep you from anything with my own problems." I say, feeling extremely guilty now. Elliot takes off the apron, and chef's hat.

"Whatever happened between you and Christian tonight really has you shook up. You know what you need?" He says as he leads me into one of the many rooms in home.

"No? What?" I ask confused, what is he up too. **"He's probably leaving because you decided to bring your pitiful self to his house."** My subconscious chimes.

"You need to have a night out on the town! Mia and I were planning to go out tonight; you know 'paint the town red' as she puts it. We're going." He says as he opens a closet door full of women's clothing. Racks full of elegant dresses and gowns, and another rack full of jeans and t-shirts. "Who's clothes are these?" I ask myself.

"Who's clothes are these." I ask immediately. As I turn to Elliot who is now exiting the room. He turns around and smiles.

"Mia's she likes to come over a lot, in fact she's here right now." He says. I didn't hear a bell, she probably rang him. I walk into the closet and quickly pull on some light wash skinny jeans and a black V-neck t-shirt. I find the bathroom and stare at the reflection in the mirror. I'm pale, but I'm always pale. I've never been one to go out and party, and drink away their sorrows, but tonight I will do anything I can to get out of this funk. I find a makeup bag, and apply some mascara, I've never really done make up before.

"**You look like a whore."** My subconscious spits at me. I know it's not the truth. This pregnancy scare has had me realize that I'm still young, and I need time to do things I haven't before. Christian's word have also made me realize that… I obviously can't make a bigger mistake than I've already made. My inner goddess straps on her black Louboutins and does a cat walk down a runway.

"Tell me what happened, please?" I hear from the bathroom door. I jump and turn towards the door, I am face to face with Mia.

"We had a fight." I say quietly. My inner goddess falls off of the runway and into a black hole.

"He's really upset. I've never seen him like this." Mia says her eyes fierce. I immediately feel pathetic and turn on the sink and wash off all the slutty makeup.

"He's not the only one." I say as I maneuver past Mia and sit on the bed. "I just felt trapped so I… Went out, I'm not leaving him that's what he probably thinks." I say softly as I twiddle my thumbs. I hear her sigh of relief.

"Thank God! Let's just go out tonight, and you can figure it out tomorrow morning?" She says as she moves gracefully across the room to where I am on the bed. "Let me do your makeup?" She asks as she pulls out a bag from her purse.

"I'm not really a makeup kind of person." I say with a smile. I feel a little better now that she's here. I sit still and chat away with Mia about her and Ethan's relationship, as she applies mascara, eyeliner, blush and lip gloss to my face. My inner goddess climbs back onto the runway completes her turn, and walks fiercely back down the other way.

We head back into the living room where Elliot is watching CNN.

"We're ready to go!" Mia exclaims almost jumping with joy, her mood seems to have rubbed off on me, because I'm smiling too. We all gather into the elevator and head down to the garage.

"Mia, your car. It'll make it harder for Christian to find Ana that way." Elliot says with a little too much excitement, something tells me that he's enjoying this little game of hide and seek.

As the elevator doors slide open, Mia pops her head out then looks left, then right.

"Coast is clear, no sign of Christian." She says as she speed walks in her six inch heels to her car, Elliot and I follow suit. Mia drives a sleek red Mercedes, it suits her. We talk the whole way to the club; I'm so into the conversation I don't even know where we are going. The surprising thing is, I don't care where we're going.

Mia parks the car and we all get out. The line for the club is incredibly long, Elliot leads us directly to the front. Where are we anyway? I take in my surroundings and I'm surprised this is a full blown, strobe light, music pumping nightclub. I spot no one other than Kate by the bar, I run over and hug her tightly.

"Kate, I've missed you so much!" I shout over the music, my whole body vibrating. I release her to find her staring at me incredulously. "What? What's wrong? Did Christian call you?!" I shout and I'm sure you can sense my horror just by looking at my face.

"You're wearing make up! That's a first! No, he didn't call me why would he? What's going on?!" Kate shouts, I can feel the Katherine Kavanaugh inquisition coming on. I quickly shake my head and smile, I take a seat at the bar next to her and I catch her up on my latest affairs. By the time I'm done talking Kate has gone through several series of 'Ooo's and Aah's'.

I stay relatively by the bar the entire time we're there except for my few danced with Mia and Kate, I ask the bartender for the time and he tells me it's 3:30.

"Hey we're switching clubs; this one's getting pretty lame." I hear Elliot say from behind me. I tip the bartender and hop off the bar stool. We meet up by the door and I watch Mia and Elliot wave goodbye to people who seem to be acquaintances.

"I'll see you later baby." Kate says to Elliot as she looks him deep in the eyes. I watch as Elliot bends to kiss her deep on the lips. "Laters, baby." Kate whispers as she pulls out of the kiss and bites her lip. It's obvious that she's in love, hopefully their marriage with be way less complicated than mine. No ex BDSM doms to be worrying about, no pregnancy scares, no Mrs. Robinsons. I hope their marriage will be perfect. In a daze I walk out of the door, I'm snapped out of my thoughts by the flash of cameras. Oh shit, paparazzi.

"Mrs. Grey where's Christian tonight?" One man says as he snaps a few more pictures. I am frozen, completely in shock. I probably look like hell.

"**You're going to be all over every tabloid magazine by tomorrow and your worried about how you look?!"** My subconscious screams at me. I feel Elliot take my hand as he begins to guide me back to Mia's car, the paparazzi follow smoothly.

"What are you doing out so late?" Another man asks, as he holds the capture button on his camera, blinding me. I blink my eyes rapidly, searching for Mia. I turn to my left and find Mia already by the car. Elliot increases his pace, so we are almost speed walking. I climb into the car as Elliot rides shot gun.

"Here Ana." Mia says as she hands me a pair of overly sized designer sunglasses, I put them on and duck my head. I've never had to deal with paparazzi like this before. Mia hits the gas and we glide down the street.

"Wooo Hooo! I feel like I'm in mission impossible! I'm so happy you're part of the family Ana you make things so much more exciting." Elliot says as he leans forward in his seat.

"Are we still going to a different club?" I ask, secretly hoping the answer is no. Mia slows at a red light and turns toward me.

"Of course!" She says as she gives me a full megawatt smile. I hear Elliot's phone buzz, but I dismiss it quickly, it's probably Kate just saying goodnight. My head is still throbbing from the flashing lights.

"Are you getting out?" Mia asks as she opens my door, I wasn't even aware that we were already at the other club.

"Uh- Yeah." I say as I slowly make my way out of the Benz. I keep the sunglasses on incase of anymore attacks by the paparazzi, and because I remember I'm trying to keep a low profile.

The three of us gather into the elevator, I don't feel any pulsating music we must be at a lounge. Good, I don't think I can take any loud music after the scene outside the last club. I watch the elevator number climb, and climb, and climb! Where are we? Probably a lounge I don't know, I haven't really explored Seattle outside of the places Christian have taken me. I look over too Mia and Ethan and they seem mildly nervous, Mia is steadily tapping her foot to the elevator music and Elliot is on his phone texting.

The elevator stills and I'm guessing we're finally here. We three walk out and we're lead to a table, I didn't know that we were getting dinner? I slide into the booth across from Elliot and next to Mia.

"I didn't know we had dinner reservations?" I say as I spread the cloth over my thighs. "I just want to say thank you to both of you for taking me out tonight, I was honestly planning on sitting around with Kate eating ice cream and crying myself to sleep, I really mean it. Thank you." I say as I look from Ethan to Mia.

"Of course anytime!" Mia says as she reads over the drink menu. "Tell me something Ana, what are you planning to do tomorrow?" She says with a sigh as she places the menu down, and looks me square in the eyes.

"**You didn't think you'd ever have to face him, don't be stupid."** My subconscious sneers at me, I narrow my eyes at her.

"I'll go back to Christian, and sort this out." I say slowly. I look down at my menu, and start to look at what's good. "This is my treat, since you two saved me from myself tonight." I say with a genuine smile.

"Mr. grey, you're other party has arrived." Says a waitress that I hadn't noticed was standing by our table. Other party? Who else is coming?

"Great thank you." Elliot says, as he scoots out of the booth.

"Is Kate joining us?" I ask confused, I look from Mia to Ethan then back.

"Not exactly." A familiar voice says, and my whole world falls away. I slowly take in my surroundings. I'm at the Mile High Club on the 76th floor; I've been at Christian's club and not even noticed. I look up at Christian with a blank expression; I don't know what to do.

"You guys, set me up." I hiss out at the two siblings who are now retreating to another table far from the one I am still sitting at. Christian slides into the booth, sitting across from me. I am at a loss for words, what do I say to him?

"You left." He says it's almost a sob, I snap my head up to look at him. His eyes are red, he's been crying he's hair is disheveled, it's hot.

"**Keep your edge Grey!"** My subconscious snaps at me. My inner goddess is hiding under her sofa. I am on my own here.

"I didn't leave, I just went out." I say abruptly. I cannot let him put the blame on me, the things he said I can never forget. Christian stares at me for what seems like an eternity.

"You were going to leave too." I say judgingly. Suddenly I see his rage spread across his expression.

"You know I would come back! You really fucked up tonight." He snaps. Here we got Fifty Shades in high res Technicolor.

"So it's okay if you want to leave, but when I want to go out it's a problem. The things you said hurt me Christian, for you to think that I would get pregnant on purpose to trap you hurts, it's good to know you think so much of me." I snap back fiercely. My inner goddess is out of under her sofa and now holding an AK-47. I'm packing heat, if he thinks he can put all of this on me, then he is so far from right. "Why do I always have to be the adult here, I've been stressed lately you know that, and for you to think I would do this on purpose is the most hurtful thing I've ever heard in my life." I choke out. 'You will not cry, you will not cry.' I tell myself over and over again.

"Ana… I'm sorry I wasn't thinking. I was just scared. I didn't mean any of those things I said you know that. These emotions you make me feel they are so alien to me, I don't know how to react in these situations." He says, so low that I can barely hear. I look at him he's so alone, so bare, so broken, I can't help but take his hand from across the table. He looks up at me wide eyed, and confused.

"You're not angry?" He whispers, am I angry?

"I still am, but you're forgiven. I understand what you're feeling due to what Dr. Flynn has told me." I say slowly. He leans in to kiss me, but not entirely so I have to _meet him half way_. I hesitate for a moment then lean in too, the kiss is deep, it's a kiss of longing. I pull away, and smile at him.

"I wasn't running, I was just going out okay?" I say to him, and he nods. I hear a waitress clear her throat. I turn to look at her, and she's holding a bottle of Moet.

"From the gentleman and the lady over there." She says, I look over her shoulder and see Mia and Elliot waving at us. I wave back and mouth 'thank you.' I see Christians phone buzz on the table. I blanch at the name on the screen.

_**Incoming Call **_

_Elena Lincoln_


	3. The Forgotten

A shiver runs through me, the room has gotten very cold all of a sudden. As if someone has opened a window, but in reality it's more like someone has opened the gates of hell, and hell had already frozen over. I slowly look up at Christian to gauge his reaction as he also looks down at my phone. He pales.

"Ana I- I don't know why she's calling; I haven't spoken to her ever since…" He says quickly. I remain silent; too many emotions are trying to occur at once. I can't even speak, or blink, and I've realized that I'm holding my breath. I pour myself some of the wine sent over by Elliot and Mia; I fill my glass to the brim. I down the glass quickly hoping that it would calm me down, my muscles slowly relax. I fill my glass once more and empty it slowly, all while I stare into Christians scared eyes watching him, watching every emotion run through him.

By my fifth glass Christian's expression has changed from scared to annoyed. How dare he be annoyed with me, when I'm supposed to be the one who's annoyed?

"Take me home Christian." I say as I exhale, and get up. As I head to the elevator I see Elliot and Mia's shocked expressions out of my peripheral vision as I exit. Christian stiffly follows behind me as we wait for the elevator to come.

"Anastasia let me explain." He says extending his hand to touch mine. I flinch back and move further away from him, I don't want anything to do with him at this point. The elevator doors open and I stroll in, settling myself in the farthest corner of the elevator. I close my eyes, and try to sooth the migraine I feel coming on.

_***Ding***_

I quickly open my eyes. Expecting the door to open, but they don't. I turn towards Christian, and I see that he's pushed the red stop button.

"Turn the elevator back on." I demand. I'm really not in the mood for his games right now, especially after I saw that horrid women's name on his phone, her name on his phone. _She's _calling _him._

"No. I'm not going to lose you; I've just gotten you back." He says as he slowly strolls over to me. As he steps closer, my heart begins to beat uncontrollably. If he touches me I will lose it, I frown and tears begin to stream down my cheeks.

"Hey. Stop this, I love you. Only you!" He says as he pulls me into a tight embrace. I pull out of the hug quickly, not out of anger but out of the thought that I'll never stop crying if I don't. I push the stop button in the elevator, and it surges back to life.

"I'm tired. Can you just take me home?" I choke out, as I wrap my arms across my body as if I might break any second now. I hear him exhale and run his fingers through his tousled hair. I stare at the closed elevator door as if it will provide the answers I'm looking for. 'Why is Mrs. Robinson calling him?' 'Why is it that every time things are going right, she comes in and single handedly ruins it?!'.

"**Because while you were out clubbing, she was comforting **_**him.**_** She was doing **_**your **_**job**_**." **__My subconscious sneers at me._

The doors slide open, and I hesitate before I step out afraid that I might be sick.

"Are you okay Ana? You look pale." Christian says as he lifts his hand to stoke my cheek. I quickly flinch away and stroll out of the elevator, and out of the doors. The flashing lights of the paparazzi blind me, and I stammer and almost slip off the curb. Christian steady's me by taking my hand. I snatch my hand out of his and try to compose myself I find his R8 and slowly unstably saunter over to the passenger's side and clamber in. I immediately close my eyes trying to clear my head. Christian starts the engine and starts in the direction of Escala, I'm about to protest and ask him to take me to Kate's but I don't have the energy. I drift off into a clouded restless sleep dreaming about Mrs. Robinson smiling and snickering evilly at me as she climbs into Christians R8 and speeds off into the sunset. My dream is rudely interrupted by the sunlight escaping the window. I shield my eyes with my forearm and slowly sit up. I look down at the nightstand were a note was left:

_**Ana, I've gone out for some business.  
I will return at 4 o'clock. I expect  
you'll be bathed and dressed by then.  
Meet Taylor and I in the garage at that  
time. I love you**_

_**Christian**_

I smile at the note and read it over again. My husband is taking me on another one of his surprise adventures. I swing my legs over the side of the bed and stand, I collapse to the ground. My head's spinning; my ears are ringing 'what's wrong with me?' I ask myself. I slowly stand and steady myself; I slowly hobble over to the bathroom and look in the mirror. I gasp at my reflection. I have blotches of dark mascara and eyeliner surrounding my eyes, as if I've been crying. I cough and smell the pure alcohol on my breath and the previous night's events start coming back to me. The clubbing, the drinking, the paparazzi, Christian. Though I can't clearly remember the last few things that happened, I do remember Christian's surprise visit to dinner, and the wine Elliot and Mia sent over. I shake my head at my reflection and quickly strip and get into the shower.

After washing all of the dirt and grime off of me, I pull on a pair of black tights and a mint green high-low blouse just as my phone buzzes. I look over at the screen.

_Incoming Call_

_**Kate Kavanaugh**_

"Hi Kate." I answer enthusiastically clearly refreshed from my shower.

"Ana? Why do you sound so bright this morning? Did you patch things up with our favorite ex dom?" She says as she giggles. 'What does she mean patch things up?' I ask myself. Then I remember the pregnancy scare, and Christian's awful reaction. That must be what she's talking about.

"Everything is fine with me and Christian." I say with a smile. I hear footsteps coming from the study.

"_**Jack?!" **_My subconscious screams.

"Kate. I'll call you back." I say, as I hang up and tip toe towards Christians study. I peer over the corner and see Christian undoing his tie, and taking off his shoes. I automatically let out a sigh of relief. I walk to the door of his study and knock on the door; he looks up with a cautious expression grey eyes meeting mine. We stay here frozen starring into each other's souls reading each other's minds. Feeling awkward I begin to look down at the ground.

"I'm so sorry Ana.-"He says finally breaking the silence, I snap my head up and stare at him confused. My inner goddess scratches her head in utter confusion.

"If you're talking about your reaction to our almost baby, then I've already told you that you're forgiven." I say as I step closer to him. He stares at me and narrows his eyes.

"I'm talking about the phone call last night. I didn't ask her to call; it won't happen again I promise." He said as he grasps my hand.

"What phone call?" I say confused. My head begins to swim, but the memories of my adventurous night are too fuzzy to remember. I stare at him hoping he would explain his reason for apologizing.

"You don't remember?.. The phone call?" He says slowly as he stares at me with his mouth open. I slowly shake my head.

"I don't remember any phone call last night, but also I was really drunk last night." I say embarrassed.

"I know." He says as he hands me a copy of "OK! Magazine" I read the headline and my blood chills.

_**Anastasia Greys' Crazy Night Out.  
**__**Wife of the multimillionaire Christian Grey was spotted clubbing and drinking last night, with her brother in-law Elliot Grey. They seemed awfully cozy exiting the club late at night yesterday… Is this considered incest? Are the divorce bells chiming for Christian and Ana? Find out more P.G 51. **_

I slowly flip to page 51 and I see a picture of me and Ethan exiting the club, and a picture of me snatching my hand out of Christians outside of his club. I don't bother reading the articles, rage fills me.

"I didn't mean for this to happen." I say quietly, I close the magazine.

"_**Of course you didn't. You think trying to have a wild night will solve your problems?" **_My subconscious sneers.

_***Knock* *Knock***_

I jump and turn around to face the door where Taylor's standing.

"Taylor." Christian greets, in his normal serious tone.

"Mr. Grey. Are you ready?" Taylor asks. Christian glances as me and back to Taylor.

"Yes." He says as he rises from behind his desk. Taylor leaves the study and Christian follows, I stand there dumbfound for a moment. I slowly follow behind Christian into the elevator, it's like everything is moving in slow motion.

The silence in the elevator isn't awkward, but it isn't comfortable. I make my way to the car in silence feeling that it's best for me to just stay silent after the stunt I pulled last night. Christian gets in beside me without a word. Taylor starts the engine and exits the garage. Lost in thought I stare out of the window feeling pathetic and childish as I think of the previous night. I slowly look at Fifty out of the corner of my eye, and he's watching me. I can't take this anymore; I turn my body towards him and take his hand.

'I am sorry. I was hurt and I didn't know what to do. It was stupid and not like me at all, I hope you can forgive me Christian." I say feeling the tears coming. His eyes harden I know that look; I've seen it in his playroom. A chill runs through me and I instinctively shift away from him, I look out of the window and notice that we're at his parents' house.

"Erm… Why are we here?" I ask him while I stare out at the amazingly decorated lawn.

"My parents want to talk to you about your, impulses." He says rolling his eyes. I can already feel that this isn't one of our regularly planned visits. Christian gets out of the car to open my door; he takes my hand and leads me to the door. He opens the door and it seems like they were waiting for us. Mrs. Grace Trevelyan Grey, Carrick, Mia, and Elliot. Out of the corner of my eye I see someone walk out of the hallway, and it is like someone has just taken all the air out of my lungs. Standing next to my husband's mother, nursing a glass of wine is Mrs. Robinson. I tighten my grip on Christians hand when I see her.

"What is she doing here?" Christian says as he steps in front of me as if protecting me from a bullet.

"She's here to discuss, everything." Christian's mother says, I feel him stiffen.

"Hello Anastasia." Mrs. Robinson says with a wicked smile, I narrow my eyes at her and look away. "C'mon, don't be so submissive the least you could do is say hello." She says with a chuckle flashing her bleached white teeth. I hear Christian inhale quickly, I pull him beside me.

"Let's all sit down shall we?" Carrick says. The Grey's and the bitch troll Mrs. Robinson all head to the main room. I look up at Christian and he stares down at me with a terrified school boy expression, his expression mirrors mine. We are frozen, his secret is out. They know about him, and his domineering past. Slowly we make our way into the main room where everyone is sitting, we stand awkwardly in the door way.

"Please take a seat, Ana." Mrs. Robinson says as she motions towards an open seat next to her.

"We're fine where we are, thank you." Christian says with an acidic tone. I feel as if I've walked into a warzone. Carrick turns on the TV, and I see the pictures of Elliot and I on the screen. One word on the screen sticks out to me, _"submissive."_


	4. The Meeting

Can this really be happening? Just like that Christian's business is exposed all over the world? I stare blankly at the screen as a shiver runs through me. I grip Christian's hand tighter I read the screen carefully and realize that, that retched word has nothing to do with Christian and I it's part of a different news story. I shut my eyes and exhale slowly, that was close.

"You have no right to police my wife, what we do is none of any of your business." I hear Christian say with an acidic tone. I flinch as if he's smacked me; a smile slowly spreads across my face as I remember one of our experiences in his playroom.

"_**Elena is here, have you forgotten?!"**_ My subconscious snaps at me. I snap my eyes open quickly just as I acknowledge Mrs. Robinsons existence.

"Christian we're not trying to police your life. We're just concerned about Ana; this doesn't seem like something she'd do…" Grace says. She's right, that wasn't something I would do. I can't tell her the reason for my impulsive actions, I wish I could this would be so much easier. I should apologize, I feel as though I've shamed the priceless Grey name, Grey's have always been seen to be intelligent, elegant, and amazing public figures. Not clubbing divas who go out with their brother and sister in laws, get drunk and push their husbands away in public, especially in front of the paparazzi.

"I'm sorry." I blurt out; quickly I look at Fifty and see his shocked expression. "I acted stupidly, I know. I don't know what came over me." I whisper, feeling very small.

"Don't apologize Ana. We were just worried that's all." Carrick says with a chuckle, as he turns off the television. I expect Christian to say something, but to my surprise he doesn't. He just stands by my side as still as a statue.

"Go on Elena, state why you're here again." Grace whispers in an annoyed tone, it's obvious that Grace appreciates Elena being here just as much as Christian and I do. Mrs. Robinson shifts in her chair then stands, smoothing out her jet black body con dress.

"Christian, Anastasia I'm here to apologize again; I'm sorry." She says as she bends down to place her champagne glass on the table. Christian slips his hand out of mine; I turn to him to read his expression. He's furious, the only thing missing from him going hulk is green skin, my inner goddess takes cover behind her couch preparing for the worst.

"For?.. Please continue Elena." Carrick interjects, eyeing Christian and Elena.

"That's enough. Goodbye." Grace cuts in as she stands to her feet. "Get out of my house. I thought you were smarter than this Elena, I thought you would've known that an apology will do absolutely nothing at this point." As I watch Grace I notice how much stronger she looks at the moment; it's like a completely different person not the loving motherly Dr. Grace Trevelyan Grey, but the protective warrior Grace Trevelyan Grey.

"I understand, I'll be on my way now." Elena says numbly, she looks as if she was expecting Grace's reaction. "Christian-"

"Don't you dare even think about speaking one word to him." Grace says sharply, stepping closer to Mrs. Robinson. Elena frowns deeply turning towards me she gives me a look of sorrow as if I should feel bad for her, but of course I feel no sympathy for the way Grace is treating her, I feel no sympathy for the women who ruined a teenage boys life, I feel no sympathy for the women who tried to ruin the only relationship I've ever been in. I scowl at her starring straight into her nonexistent soul. She flinches, and then makes her way out of the Grey mansion. My inner goddess has just come out of behind her couch the coast is clear.

"We didn't mean to offend you Christian. We really were concerned about Ana, but as for you two…" Graces turns to Elliot and Mia. "What am I going to do with you?" She says in an exasperated tone with a chuckle.

"We must be going." Christian states as he quickly takes my hand and leads me through the hall towards the front door. I look back at the Grey family's shocked faces; I frown at them hoping they understand that abruptly leaving like this is obviously not my idea.

As we leave the house I spot Taylor on his phone, he spots Christian and I out of the corner of my eye and hangs up the phone.

"Taylor." Christian says as he releases my hand to open my door, I examine his expression as I try to figure out which shade of Christian Grey I have with me here at the moment.

"Get in Ana." He says, I cringe inwardly at his demand. I obey and slowly slide into the car making sure to keep to my side of the car knowing that he probably doesn't want anything to do with me right now, or anyone of that matter.

The ride back to Escala is starting off as an awkward one, just as I expected. I stare out of the window trying to find something to look at.

"Ana?" Christian says in a concerned tone. I'm surprised at the fact that he's speaking to me, I turn to face him.

"Yes?" I say slowly, confused. A grin plays around the corners of his lips, what is this? Is he upset with me, or is he happy? I'm experiencing fifty shades of Christian Grey before my eyes.

"Why are you being such a stranger?" He asks with a chuckle, smiling now. I grin back at him and unbuckle my seatbelt. I slide over to him and take his hand; I look down as I trace the lines on his palm. I wish we could just start over, and rewind back to the day of my little pregnancy scare. I wish I wouldn't have left. He tilts my chin up so I'm looking at him.

"Hello, I'm Christian Grey." He says slowly in a playful, smiling. How can someone so confusing be so sexy? I like this Christian, the playful Christian is back.

"Hi, I'm Ana." I say smoothly as I naturally move closer to him.

"Do you have a last name Ana?" He whispers into my ear. The hairs on my skin stand at attention all over my body due to his closeness.

"Grey," I breath as I kiss his lips slowly, naturally. "I love you." I feel his smile slowly forming.

The cars stopped we must be at Escala. I move to get out of the car, but to my surprise Christian hasn't made a move to exit the car, and also the car is still on. I watch Taylor get out of the car and walk into the elevator.

"What's going on Christian?" I say confused. I turn towards him hoping for a straight answer.

"I want to show you the world." He says, "Just as I told you when you told me you could've been pregnant. I think we should start now, Anastasia Grey let me show you the world." He says his expression wary.

"_**Well don't just stare at him like an idiot!"**_ My subconscious says. My inner goddess is starring with her mouth open, just as I am. I lunge myself at him and kiss him deeply, I cannot believe how much I love this beautiful, caring, and confusing man. I kiss him long and hard, it all happens in a second. The sound of the elevator opening rings out through the parking garage; I mindlessly pull away from the kiss to look at the elevator. A chill runs through my body, I see Taylor dragging Jack Hyde out of the elevator and into a dark van.

"Ana? What's wrong?" Christian asks touching my face with the back of his hand. He follows my eyes and gets out of the car when he sees Jack. I am frozen, I can't move even if I wanted to.

"Snap out of it!" My subconscious scream. I slowly begin to recover myself; I blink rapidly as I flex my fingers. My first instinct is to hide, getting out of the car and letting Jack know I'm here would only make things worse. I quickly duck down behind the driver's seat, I hear police sirens someone must've called the police. I'm startled by someone opening the door, it's Christian I look up at him probably looking terrified because he gasps as he sees me hidden behind the seat.

"It's fine to go inside Ana, everything is alright." He says slowly as he helps me get out of the car. I watch the police car pull out of the garage, is this it? Will Jack finally be out of our life? Christian leads me to the elevator in silence, Taylor follows behind us.

"Update?" Christian asks Taylor, in the most serious tone I've ever heard.

"It was an attempted robbery; it seems that he was trying to steal paintings and jewelry." Taylor says as he glances at me. "He left a note." The elevator doors open, and I'm confused at what I see. It looks as if we're moving, paintings taken off of the walls and put into stacks against the walls. The furniture's moved, but nothing's broken. I cautiously step out being very careful, not wanting to touch any evidence or anything.

"Mrs. Grey everything is safe and secure I can assure you." Taylor says from behind me, I turn and give him a slow fake grin. I walk into the kitchen and take a seat; Mrs. Jones enters in from Taylor's office. I've completely forgotten about her, was she here the whole time? I quickly look over Mrs. Jones looking for any scratches or bruises or any sign that Jack might've harmed her in any way.

"I'm fine Ana. I was in the safe room." She says, noticing my silent probing of her appearance. "Would you like something to eat?" I silently shake my head, and hop off of the stool and head into the bedroom. All I want to do right now is curl up in a ball and fall asleep with Christian by my side where I'm safe and sound, and there's no crazy ex-bosses breaking into my home, and trying to rob my husband. I undress in a blur by the time I know it I'm in bed, shutting my eyes I reflect on today's events; Grace, Christian, Jack, the evil bitch-troll. I still as the lights go out in the room, I hear footsteps at the end of the bed, holding my breath I jump out of bed and turn on the lamp on the bedside table. It's just Christian I slowly get back into bed embarrassed at my overreaction. I feel him get in beside me, I turn to face him needing to see his face, this is the man that changed my life.

"You're safe Ana. Go to sleep baby." I hear as I drift off wrapped up in Christians arms, _this_ is where I am safe.


End file.
